Talk:Zaishen Key
Is this article needed? Shoudn't we put info on the Zaishen key on Key and then redirect this article to it, just like all the other keys? Bigrat2 Talk 08:51, 7 December 2007 (UTC) : I dont think so, I think the fact that zaishen keys are acquired in a different way than other keys is enough reason for them to have a page! LegendaryWalter 02:54, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Does this count towards Treasure Hunter title? Does the Zaishen Key count? no IDEA!!! They should make the Tournament dude trade you a key for 5 tournament tokens. A lot of PvPers with nothing else to unlock probably have tons of these tokens. Anyone else /agree??? --Kendo Bo Master 17:58, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Aint that already possible? --- -- (s)talkpage 17:59, 7 December 2007 (UTC) no atm its 5tornement points he is talking about the tokens the gold items that cost 1k faction each 213.202.187.235 18:39, 7 December 2007 (UTC)conski :Ooh, I see --- -- (s)talkpage 18:50, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Should be 5 tournametn tokens for a key -.- i got like 500 tokens ¬¬ Blah Your Hamster ::: Yeah, that would be good, as people who have got fully unlock have just been buying tokens. RT | Talk 20:45, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::/agree -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 23:10, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I don't pvp much, so can some1 explain to me what the difference between tournament points and tournament tokens is?-- (Talk) ( ) 00:00, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Points = rewards you get for playing tournaments. Tokens = "tickets" you need to enter tournaments. --Macros 00:02, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::So you essential need tokens in order to get points?-- (Talk) ( ) 00:03, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Yes. Only you need to actually win a game to get points. --Macros 00:04, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Personally I think that its fine as it is. People who UAX just used Tokens as a sink. They were never guaranteed that they would get rewards for them, apart from entering tournaments. No one ever said they had to buy them. If you want keys from the tokens, enter a tournament and get the keys from the rewards.Khazad Guard 02:23, 9 December 2007 (UTC) u retard its about people who allready had everything unlocked and couldn't spend their balthazar faction on anything else then tournament tokens. They had the choice of buying tournament tokens or a keeping full bar with balthazar faction and not collecting the balthazar faction as it had reached its limit. ~de klootviool :Pwnzord!S0ndor 13:40, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Lulz, BOA ~Rainbow Lags Out Shame you can't use Zaishen Tournament TOkens to trade in for these, i got ten tokens and have no idea what to do with them or what they're used for.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Spam']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:10, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Oh, didn't notice that that idea was already implied.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Spam']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:11, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Sell Price How much could I sell these keys for? Elsu 02:01, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :2.5k-3.5k depeding on the market Lost-Blue 02:04, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::Also, wiki doesn't keep track of prices, so don't add it to the main page.--Gigathrash 02:17, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :I wonder why, they have poor drops--LaDoncella 20:01, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, but they also can drop rare skins from anywhere in game.-- 20:04, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::It's a gamble, almost a mini-game. 20:10, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Besides which, you can never have enough Crème Brûlée--Cobalt | Talk 20:23, 14 March 2008 (UTC) I herd 5k now. ♥Misfate♥ 01:37, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Sellers saying 5k, buyers 4.7-4.8k last time I was in GToB.-- 01:41, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :And now it's Sellers selling for 5.5k and buyers buying for 5k-5.2k ICY FIFTY FIVE 22:23, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Currently the market price is around 3.5-4k 22:59, 2 May 2009 (UTC)